


One Late Night

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Takes place after Campaign Ad.Leslie tackled Ben after he tried to air a negative ad. Now they're both pissed.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	One Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouseratstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseratstan/gifts), [niseag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niseag/gifts).



> Gracie wanted me to write her a smut fic based off of Campaign Ad. Dedicated to her and Ness because it's horny hours!!  
> This is my first real attempt at smut.

The car ride back home was silent, and not the normal comfortable silence that usually filled their car rides home after a long day. When they're sleepy after a long day, when Ben will hold her hand, and Leslie will sneak glances at him, just because he's  _ so damn cute _ . It was an angry and tension-filled silence. Ben had a white knuckle grip on the wheel. Leslie didn't want any negative campaign ads, but Ben went and did it anyway. So she tackled him. Now here they are, driving home, yet to discuss any of it.

But she was one hundred percent justified in doing said tackling. Right?

Right?

"Leslie, I can't fucking believe you," Ben yelled, storming into Andy and April's house, straight to his bedroom. She followed close behind, her jaw falling to the floor, realizing he was blaming her as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"What was I supposed to do, Ben?" She replied, throwing her arms up. "You weren't listening to me!"

"What were you supposed to do? Maybe try  _ not  _ tackling me while we are in a public setting, for starters." He stated sarcastically.

"I  _ tried _ ! I talked to you! You told me to tell you what I wanted, I did, and you went and did the opposite!" Leslie yelled.

"You act like I didn't tell you I was doing this, Leslie!" Ben yelled.

"God, you always let being the fucking boss get to your head!" Leslie screamed.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked, appalled.

"Like when we first met," Leslie replied coldly. “You’re just being that  _ same exact _ asshole Ben who barged in here and tried to fuck everything up! The same Ben whose ass I wanted to kick.”

It was a low blow, and she knew that. But she was pissed and she didn't care. He also didn’t look phased whatsoever

"Oh you mean the time you yelled at me three times in twenty-four hours?" He yelled back, clearly struggling to keep his composure. “You didn’t seem to hate me too much when you kissed me after Indianapolis.”

Leslie’s jaw dropped. “You cannot be fucking serious right now.”

Ben didn’t have to say anything. He stood there, arms crossed waiting for her to continue.

"First off, you were being an  _ asshole, _ like right now. Secondly,  _ you _ kissed  _ me _ , jackass.”

"And you're  _ not  _ being an asshole?"

Fair argument Wyatt.

"You always tell me we're on a team and “to act like it” but you never act like it either!" She yelled. “That’s not how this works. If you knew I went and did something with my campaign behind your back you would’ve reacted the same exact way.”

"Leslie-" He began before she cut him off.

"Just forget it, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Leslie snatched up her purse and headed for the bedroom door.

"So you're just going to run away from the problem now?" Ben asked before she opened the door. "You can't always just run away from me when you're angry, Leslie."

"Watch me, Wyatt," Leslie yelled. When she opened the door to leave, Ben slammed it shut from behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, angrily. She just wanted to leave. He gave her that  _ look _ . She knew what was about to happen.

"Shut up." He growled, his voice low. He tossed her purse to the side, threw her against the door kissing her, full of passion and anger. He pulled away to look at her. "You really pissed me off today Knope."

She knew. She knew damn well she pissed him off. He had also pissed her off. But she knew better. The more she said the more teasing she was going to have to endure before Ben fucked her like she wanted him to. 

"I know." She was finally able to say. Ben was not one to take control. But he was angry. Leslie had no idea what the hell she was in for. She's never seen him so confident. It was turning her on like crazy. He yanked her blouse off, stopped for a second to gaze at her chest before he snapped back to reality.

“I still can’t believe you’d do that.” He began. Leslie was about to speak, fight back when Ben placed a finger on her lips. “It’s my turn to talk.”

Leslie closed her mouth immediately. 

“I know I wasn’t your favorite person when we first met.” He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “I also know you weren’t my biggest fan today either.”

“Ah finally! You’re actually correct about something! Good job buddy.” His head snapped up from her neck where his lips were, to look her in the eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You want to say that again?”

Normally? Yes. Yes, she would. But she is so incredibly turned on right now, and being bratty doesn’t seem to be in her best interest.

She shook her head no. He nodded before he smashed his lips onto hers. She moaned into his mouth, winding her arms around his neck to keep her standing. Leslie could feel the heat of his breath when he pulled away. His hands were on either side of the doorway so she was trapped between his body and the door.

"You are going to lay on that bed and do what I say."

“If I say no?” Leslie asked. Well, there goes not being bratty.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ben warned.

“Try me, Wyatt.” Leslie challenged. 

Ben glared at her. “You can’t touch me.”

“W-what?”

“I’m going to pick you up and throw you on that bed. You’re not allowed to touch me.” 

Leslie swallowed hard, nodded. "Okay."

Ben moved his arms, scooped her up bridal style, and literally threw her onto the bed. He took in the sight of her in her bra. Ben stalked over to her, he could already see her nipples through her lacy bra, went to cup her breasts and ran his fingers over her nipples. She almost let a small gasp escape her lips. Leslie basically stopped breathing, gripped the sheets having no idea what Ben was about to do. All she knew was she liked it.  _ A lot _ . Ben finally ripped her bra off of her, tossing it into the pile of Leslie's forgotten clothing. 

"I didn't like what you did today, Leslie," Ben growled, before finally getting on top of Leslie and roughly kissing her. She gripped Ben's hair knowing if she made any noise, he'd continue his teasing. 

“What did I say about touching?” He growled. 

Fuck, she’d forgotten that. She was quick to let his hair go and resorted to gripping the sheets.

Leslie needed Ben to fuck her  _ now _ . "What you did today was uncalled for. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out. Ben smiled at her and nodded.

"Damn right you're sorry."

Ben smirked as he kissed and nibbled at her collarbone. He knew damn well this was the spot that Leslie loved. Her mouth was open as she gripped the sheets even tighter, refusing to give Ben the satisfaction of making her moan like he always does.

But Benjamin Wyatt was no idiot when it came to Leslie. He knew exactly how to make her moan. April and Andy weren't going to be home all night. Ben was going to make her moan loud. Finally, her pants and heels came off, threw them to the side before he moved back up to her lips.

He started roughly kissing her lips, Leslie did not hesitate in kissing him back. He moved back down to her collarbone, nibbling and sucking some more, making sure there will be a hickey there tomorrow. He slowly placed kisses down her stomach. It was then Leslie realized what he was doing.

"Leslie," Ben smirked. "You're so wet."

Ben decided to tease her a little bit more. He put one finger in her panties, eliciting the slightest moan from Leslie. She forgot all about "not wanting to give Ben the satisfaction" because now when he took his finger out of her panties and had the nerve to  _ stop _ , she was screaming his name.

" _ Ben _ ." She begged. "Ben,  _ please _ ."

"What?" He asked innocently. "What do you want?"

"I want you to touch me." She blurted. He pulled off her panties and threw them to the side. He started with fingers, one hand wrapped around her thighs, the other inside her clit, rubbing her vigorously as she moaned his name. Just as she was about to finish, his fingers were out. She was about to protest, but before she could say anything, she felt his tongue. She had arched her back and continuously screamed his name until she orgasmed. 

"Benjamin Wyatt." She moaned. That was music to his ears. He'd stopped eating her out, stripped off his own pants and underwear, leaving his shirt on.

"Say it again." He growled. "Say my name again."

" _ Benjamin Wyatt _ ." She screamed as he finally pushed into her. His hands were tangled in her hair, she pulled him close by his tie that was dangling in front of her.

Ben, for a split second, lost his focus. He  _ loved  _ when Leslie pulled him in by his tie. He refused to let her take any type of control.

“Did I say you could touch?” He’d asked. She let the tie go. She knew he’d left the tie on so it would dangle in front of her.

"Holy shit," Ben exclaimed, after a few seconds, he was finishing inside her. Ben rolled off of her, to lay next to her.

“Maybe next time you'll behave, and you’ll be able to grab me by the tie.” He teased, dropping his angry act. He’d stopped being angry a long time ago.

“Hey, that’s technically your loss.” She teased.

Ben nodded, chuckling. 

"I'm sorry, about everything. I know some of the stuff I said was kind of low." She apologized softly, rolling over so she was facing him.

Ben smiled softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "It's okay."

"But if that's what happens when I make you angry, I may just have to make you angry more often." Leslie teased, pulling Ben in to kiss him.


End file.
